Mi amor prohibido
by Fanytha21
Summary: El es mi maldita droga , se que lo que hacemos no es correcto, Ser su "querida" por supuesto no me enorgullece caí bajo demasiado bajo solo sé que esto no va a terminar bien. El se casará me dejará. y yo no se si sobreviviré.
1. Mi realidad

Los personajes son de Crepúsculo propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo creo locuras!

Me levante de la cama con un suspiro sentía su mirada fijamente detrás de mi pero soy una maldita cobarde,

siempre me pasa lo mismo no soy capaz de verlo a la cara después de lo que hacemos, ahora debería estar

pensando en dejarlo pero no puedo, no me atrevo, necesito más de él es mi maldita droga , se que lo que

hacemos no es correcto, Ser la "puta" de alguien por supuesto no me enorgullece caí bajo demasiado bajo

solo sé que esto no va a terminar bien nunca podre tener mi cuento de hadas hecho realidad...


	2. La Boda

Los personajes son de Crepúsculo propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo creo locuras!

Capitulo 1. La Boda

-¿En qué piensas amor?-Tome aire el siempre me decía amor, sé que no me ama pero mi pecho se alza al oír decirme así.

-Nada, por Dios Edward, ¿ya viste la hora?-El reloj marcaba las cuatro y media-La boda es en una hora-sentí un vacio en el pecho y asco- deberías irte ya.

-Bella por favor solo no lo recuerdes-fui al espejo a retocarme el maquillaje-Llegare a tiempo si es lo que te preocupa-lo vi por el espejo y sonrió, siempre tiene una sonrisa para todo una de las razones por las que lo amo tanto-Iras con Alice te vendrá a recoger.

-Creí haberte dicho que no iría no soy una estúpida, Que dirán todos "ahí está la puta del novio"-levante mi voz-No Edward dile a Alice que no iré no quiero hacerla perder el tiempo.

-Isabella por favor ella te necesitara- se levanto y comenzó a vestirse-Creo que tu hermana estará demasiado nerviosa.

-Ca…cállate-solté un sollozo. No me lo recuerdes, ¿crees que no se con quien te casas? Solo vete esta fue nuestra despedida no espero que lo comprendas pero en unas horas ya no serás un hombre libre.

Sonó el teléfono tan inesperadamente que me hizo saltar, todo esto era demasiado para mí.

-Bella, hermanita te necesito faltan pocas horas y Kate se enfermo por la despedida de soltera, creo que siempre si serás mi dama de honor di que si eres de la misma talla por favorcito-Así es mi el Dios maldito que estaba a mi lado se casaba con mi hermana, mi mejor amiga, mi única familia.

-Ta...nya enserio no puedo-Edward enarco una perfecta hacia mi- Esta está bien estaré ahí en veinte minutos.- El sonrió y salió del cuarto-Nos vemos-Colgué no quería hablar más con ella.

Me vestí rápidamente y salí del jodido hotel, juro que nunca volveré a acostarme con él, no nunca. Tanya mi hermana se casaba hoy con el hombre que amo que siempre amare, con el hombre que deja corta la perfección, aquel con el que solo quiero tener una familia, que mi sueño de niña se haga realidad que me pertenezca…

-Hermanita, ¿cómo me veo? Juro que te agradezco esto, no sé qué haría sin ti-sonreí.

-Bueno no te preocupes, solo dime donde cambiarme-asintió hacia Jessica y me indico donde, después me maquillaron otra vez y me peinaron.

-Esto debe ser perfecto-Tanya me sobresalto-te veo un poco mas pálida de lo normal debilucha.

Y es que esta era yo una normal, no resalto como ella, no soy la perfecta Tanya la que se cambio el nombre para resaltar aun mas.

-Tanya mi hermano te espera-Alice la hermana de Edward llegó-Bella es hora. –Sonreí y la abrase al soltarnos ella me miro con lastima y una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla-hay Bella esto no debería ser así.

-¿De qué hablas?-Tanya nos interrumpió.

-Solo digo que Bella iba a ser mi dama de honor primero solo eso tu limítate a llegar al altar. -salió conmigo del brazo-Tu saldrás con el padrino buena suerte amiga.

-Gracias Alice te quiero. –Sonreí me encamine a Emmett me tendió y la mano.

-Bella es hora-Emmett sonrió, suspiré fuertemente-Hay Bella esto no debería ser así mi hermano tiene gusanos en la cabeza-su comentario me hizo sonreír. Emm hoy no por favor.-seguro mi sufrimiento se sentía a kilómetros, yo lo amo, y aquí estoy en la boda de mi hermana que se casa con mi amor mi amante. Me tomo del brazo y Caminamos hacia el altar, Edward volteo se veía tan guapo en su perfecto traje negro, ese que le quite con tanta pasión hace unas horas.

Me sonroje, imagine que era yo la que iba hacia el altar, la que llegaba y se entregaba completamente al amor de su vida, la que cuando el llegara tuviera lista la cena y dormiría a los niños o como algunos llaman a Tanya " la esposa perfecta".

.

.

.

Bueno Chicas Primer capitulo estoy demasiado nerviosa! Algún comentario Consejo todo se recibe :3 aquí dejo mi facebook: . Por fa ojala y les guste mi locura.!

Aclaraciones: Los capítulos serán cor titos la historia también! Actualizare diario (espero) acabarla pronto.


	3. Huida

-Preciosa-su frió aliento rozo mi cuello mientras veía una copa de whiskey.

-¿Que es lo que quieres?-sentí su risa

-Valla gracias, voltea nena necesito verte-cuando voltee lo vi a los ojos y tuve unas malditas ganas de besarlo-así esta mejor eres mi mejor amiga y aun no me has felicitado-arqueo su perfecta ceja, yo fruncí la mía.

-Sabes creo que es hora de que me valla y no estoy aquí por ti "cuñado"-lo ultimo lo dije con rencor pero un rencor no fundamentado, yo sabía perfectamente lo que hacíamos, y que lo nuestro no era por amor sino por deseo un maldito deseo que nunca por mi parte nunca se ira, aunque él se cansara lo sé, Tanya le dará hijos y se ira de mi lado por eso tenía que romper hoy con el todo.

-Estas demasiado pensativa para mi gusto Isabella, debería de disfrutar el momento solo te pido eso ¿bailarías conmigo? Cuñadita-lo decía con tanta naturalidad como si esta mañana no hubiéramos hecho el amor y de tuviéramos una relación solo de cuñados.

-No, Edward necesitamos hablar yo…-me callo con un dedo en los labios.

-Shh solo concédeme este baile.-Me tomo de la muñeca y me arrastro a la pista de baile-Bueno y sobre qué quieres hablar.

-Esto yo… Me iré, encontré trabajo en Arizona y empezare el miércoles-apretó su agarre al punto de lastimarme-Ed..ward me lastimas suéltame-casi grite, me miro supongo que inspeccionándome para saber si decía la verdad y así era hace meses planeaba esto y por fin me podre alejar de aquí, de Forks y sobre todo de él.

-Tú no te puedes ir, ni siquiera me habías avisado eres mi secretaria, joder no aceptare tu renuncia.-me soltó y paso sus manos por el cabello parecía nervioso, intentaba no mirarlo a la cara, me doblaría completamente.

-No espero que la aceptes el lunes empezare a buscar mi reemplazo Edward yo no puedo más con esto por favor entiéndeme-de mis ojos empezaron a brotar lagrimas.

-Bella tranquilízate por favor-Llego Alice y me abrazo-Estas haciendo un espectáculo Edward es mejor que te vayas con tu esposa yo estaré con ella y creo que la llevare a su casa.

-Tú lo sabías verdad genial Alice esto es jodidamente genial-se quedo parado por unos segundos pude ver dolor en su mirada.

-Es tu culpa hermanito tu escogiste esto tienes que aceptarlo-Edward dio media vuelta y prácticamente corrió hacia Tanya, hacia su esposa.

-Alice lo siento tanto, crees que se hayan dado cuenta oh Dios mío-Voltee a mis alrededores pero no podía saber si alguien se halla dado cuenta de esto.

-No te preocupes, desde esta parte no creo que alguien se haya dado cuenta, a nos vamos, Jasper se ira con unos amigos mientras tú y yo tendremos noche de chicas-la mire horrorizada hoy no quería precisamente la compañía de alguien.

Está bien pero quiero ver el diario de Bridget Jones y un bote gigante de helado-Alice sonrió, siempre veíamos esa después de que yo me peleara con Edward o cuando algo no salía bien para nosotros.

Claro lo que tú quieras esto ya se está acabando mi idiota hermano estará a punto de irse a su…. Eso así que voy por el carro-Alice me estaba distrayendo para no ver marcharse a la feliz pareja, porque esto tiene que pasar así.

-Bella oh ahí estas hermanita-no quería voltear no podía tome una fuerte bocanada de aire y lo hice y ahí estaba lo que menos quería ver Tanya del brazo de Edward-No me puedo ir sin despedirme de ti te quiero mucho y después de que regrese seguro iré a verte o tú podrías venir no se te estaremos en contacto de acuerdo.-Solo pude asentir el maldito nudo que tenía en el pecho no me dejaba hablar.

-Así que tú también lo sabías, ahora resulta que todo el mundo me oculta cosas-Lo vi solo unos segundos y parecía realmente enojado, pero esta es mi vida, y debería entender que me está haciendo sufrir con todo esto.

-Edward ya te lo había dicho, sabes perfectamente que Arizona me encanta así que no te deberías sorprender eres mi amigo, así que espero me comprendas.- Tuve mi minuto de valor, decirle esto me costó demasiado-Y claro hermana hablaremos siempre que quieras no se pero creo será mejor que tu vallas estaré un poco ocupada estos meses.

-Claro Bell te quiero-me abrazo repentinamente "la impulsiva de Tanya"-Iré a despedirme de unas amigas te encargo a mi marido.-Iba a hablar pero me interrumpió- Necesitan hablar es mejor que los deje solos-fue a despedirse seguramente de Jess.

-Así que es como un sueño que tenías que cumplir ¿eh? Deberías saber que no estoy para nada contento contigo-dio unos pasos hacia la derechas- espera mi visita a donde sea que vallas recuerda que siempre estaré a tu lado Bells- sonrió como el cretino que es y se fue definitivamente este hombre me hará sufrir donde quiera que este ahora mas que nunca me tenia que alejar de el.

.

.

.

Se los prometí! Un cap mas chicas déjenme sus reviews! xD Gracias a las que les a gustado esta loca historia! :3 Saludos


	4. Reencuentro

Capitulo 3 Reencuentro

-Bella llevas más de seis meses en Arizona No te he visto Jasper y yo te extrañamos-Alice mi loca amiga me gritaba por el teléfono.

-Alice todavía estoy preparando la llegada de mi nuevo jefe-Suspiré, cuando llegué a la empresa no sabía que estaba en bancarrota tanto que necesitaban un nuevo inversionista y unos millones de dólares, pero no solo invirtió a la empresa sino también la compro un poco estúpido, pero aun así tendré un nuevo jefe.

-Y cuando conocerás al viejo ese-Se decía que no era viejo sino joven muy joven.

- Mañana, al parecer no es la única empresa que tiene y no lo sé tal vez en un fin de semana o dos podre viajar allá-Se daría a conocer al dueño por medio de una fiesta en la que tenían que estar presentes todos los empleados.-Mañana es la gran fiesta de bienvenida.

-Espero bueno no exijo que te pongas el vestido que te mande es muy bonito-rechine los dientes-Isabela no quiero rabietas lucirás perfecto en el-Por supuesto que Alice me compro un vestido carísimo y demasiado extravagante para mi gusto, bueno tenía que admitir que Alice sabe de moda.

-Alice no tenías por que no es necesario pensaba llevarme...-

-Uno de los aburridos trajes con los que trabajas-suspiré como rayos lo sabia-Acéptalo lo sé todo y te conozco perfectamente-y así era la única que conocía todo de mi era ella nadie más.

-Bueno no importa usare lo que me mandaste-mire el reloj a mi lado-Amiga te dejo necesito dormir-ella suspiro como se que lo hace cuando está enojada.

-Son las 8 de la noche por favor…,-la interrumpí

-Alice necesito dormir no estoy de humor, y no estoy preparada para mañana sabes que las fiestas no son de mi agrado.

-Está bien te dejare solo porque Jasper llegó-¡Gracias a Dios!, sonreí-Swan no te escaparas de mi fácilmente pero por hoy te dejare, así que bye Amix te quiero.

-Adiós amix-siempre no despedíamos así desde que nos conocemos, colgué el teléfono y fui a mi recamara mi departamento no era para nada como el que, _él me pagaba _últimamente he estado ocupando mi mente en otras cosas, que no he tenido tiempo de pensar en el.

Tanya no me hablaba seguido y nuestras platicas no duraban mucho, yo no tenía el valor de hablarle, no platicábamos mucho sobre él, y solo preguntaba si la trataba bien eso era lo único que me importaba Tanya es mi hermana y la quiero mucho, por supuesto quiero su bienestar antes que el mío.

….

-Bueno Bella, ¿estás nerviosa?-Jacob mi compañero de trabajo y últimamente la única persona con la que hablaba aparte de Alice, me recogió en mi casa para ir a la fiesta-lo mire enarcando una ceja-No me mires así que tal si el nuevo jefe es un vejestorio imagina como nos tratara, sobre todo a ti que serás su secretaria.

-Jake no me importa quién ni como sea mientras me respete todo lo demás no me importa-el sonrió, lo estaba considerando ya mi mejor amigo aunque él no sabe mi pasado me estoy encariñando.

Minutos después llegamos al gran salón rentado solo por esta fiesta, era muy bonito y elegante, entramos y el me tomo del brazo no me aparte aunque no me sentía muy cómoda.

-Mira ahí están los chicos, ¿sabes dónde queda tu mesa?-El señor Newton me había dado estrictas ordenes de sentarme en la mesa principal para tener más contacto con el nuevo jefe.

-Si será la principal-silbó en señal de burla y asintió-está bien te veré en un rato.

Fui a sentarme a la mesa la mayoría estaban sentados ya unos accionistas y estaba Michael Newton representando a su padre.

-Buenas tardes seré su maestro de ceremonias y hoy estamos aquí para presentarles a su nuevo jefe, esperemos que ustedes y su familia disfruten esta fiesta organizada por el y me informan que ya llego les presento al Señor Cullen-Ese nombre, ese maldito, el no podía, no el no, no puede ser, lo enfocaron con una luz y sonrió se veía muy guapo o más de lo que recordaba, tomo el micrófono y comenzó a hablar no podía escuchar lo que decía solo lo veía ahí parado entre tanta gente aplaudiendo, sentí una lagrima brotar de mi mejilla pero rápidamente la quite no puede pasarme esto.

-Isabella te presento al señor Edward Cullen desde hoy tu nuevo jefe ¿Isabella?-Michael Newton me saco de mi shock pero yo aun seguía mirándolo, con furia, temor, tristeza no lo sé pero tenía demasiados sentimientos encontrados en este momento.

-Bien..venido señor un gusto conocerlo- alce mi mano para saludarlo profesionalmente esperaba no me correspondiera porque un toque suyo me mataría, no se movió solo sonrió.

-Isabella dejémonos de idioteces…


	5. Pasado

-Isabella dejémonos de idioteces tenemos que hablar-volteo a ver a Michael-en privado señor Newton.-

-Si señor Cullen, veo que ya se conocen así que adiós-se fue dirigiendo me una me mirada que no me gustaba para nada, pero me quede ahí enfrentando a Edward.

-No necesitamos hablar señor amenos que tenga trabajo ya-frunció el seño irritado

-Señorita Swan-medio grito y al instante se sereno un poco-Bella necesitamos hablar amor te extraño he necesitado de ti.- No el no acaba de decir esto.- habla Isabella-estaba boquiabierta volver a verlo y hablar con el después de tanto, ya me estaba cobrando factura- ahora estoy pensando en ponerte como presidenta general.-Definitivamente era un idiota hacerme esto me provocaría un maldito infarto- Serás mi representante a menos que quieras regresar con Tanya, tu hermana te extraña.-

-Enserio no sé qué es lo que quieres, me quiero ir a mi casa, si las miradas mataran Edward me habría disparado desde que comencé a hablar.-Necesito recuperarme esto es un shock.-No movió la mirada y me saco a rastras.

-¿A dónde vamos?-Me metió en un auto del que ni siquiera vi el color-Edward no vine sola, por lo menos déjame avisar.

-Emmett se encargara y vamos a tu casa-me miro con una sonrisa, me había seguido, claro no me hubiera dejado ir tan fácil, llegamos a mi casa y me condujo a la puerta.

-Ah una casa ¿enserio? No tiene nada que ver con el departamento pero bueno de esto a nada-fruncí el ceño.

-Mi casa es bonita y vivía en el departamento solo porque tú me obligaste, y dime que es lo que quieres-se sento en el sillón como si fuera su casa.

-Te necesito, en serio no sé qué hacer sin ti-lo mire mal-

-Te refieres a lo nuestro- asintió levemente- bien pues eso lo debiste de haber pensado hace ¿Cuánto? ¿Un año?.

-Bella la razón por la que te deje ya te lo dije-

-Oh si claro, no solo lo dijiste lo demostraste, me habías prometido tu jodido amor, vivir juntos, sin importar el mundo-unas lágrimas traicioneras salían de mis ojos-Y ¿cómo te encuentro un día después de eso?, Ah sí enredándote con mi hermana, recuerdo perfectamente lo que me dijiste...

_-Bella lo siento perdóname, pero no me dejes por favor-él se veía tan mal-Mira, desde hoy te asigno como mi secretaria, y además obtendrás dinero extra-me miro suplicante._

_-Pero tú, tú estabas con ella no me vengas a decir nada por favor Edward no sabes lo que he sufrido estos días-verdaderamente he sufrido pero en silencio_

_-Bonita no, mira yo te prometo todo estaré a tu lado siempre-me tomo de los brazos_

_-Pero ella será tu esposa ¿no? Por eso Esme y Carlisle darán la asombrosa fiesta el Mayor de los Cullen se casa ni más ni menos que con Tanya mi hermana-…._

-¿Lo recuerdas? Aquel día me convertí en tu puta-su expresión se contrajo.

-Creí que lo habíamos olvidado después dejaste muy claro que no me amabas-sorprendida lo mire.

-Claro que te amo, te amaba y siempre lo hare.-soy una estúpida lo dije tan rápido, siempre que estaba con el empezaba a decir la verdad no le podía ocultar nada.

-Te vi con él, ese estúpido de Demetri,-

-Demetri no importa nunca tuvimos algo más que amistad además, a ti que mas te daba solo calentaba tu cama ahora tienes a mi hermana, es tarde creo que deberías irte-me levante del sillón.

-Claro, por cierto mi abogado ira a verte el lunes temprano en tu nueva oficina, ya te mencione cual era, no quiero reclamos nada, y no me importa lo que tengas que decir platicamos cuando estés mas tranquila-no podía creer que no reclamaba nada.-ciao preciosa

-¡MALDITO!-

...

Bueno Chicas me perdonan! ¿? :3

Me han dicho que... Los capis son cortos! Déjenme decirles que tambien la historia lo será :( Lo se lo se #Tristezamil! Por eso quiero alargalrla un poquitin

pero animo esto hace mas dramatismo! arriba el Drama! xD perdonen por no subir pero entrare a la escuela y me obligaron a descubrir el mundo el

exterior Cx

Gracias a :Jessi Jasii*Janett Cullen*Briseida*Cascada*Cary*Krisvampire*Iris Por sus Reviews" :3

Jessi ¬¬' No me regañes aquí taa!


End file.
